Skin and Feather
by StrayFiction
Summary: Inside Ryu and Nina main and maybe a triangle later and or other couplings I'll decide later. Summary inside like always.


Skin and Feather

StrayFiction: My first try of doing a story that does not follow any of the five games story lines but my own creation with all characters of five games, 'hopefully' so please be kind with your reviews. Constructive criticism and mention of my grammatical mistakes, as well as those on info regarding the games, are greatly appreciated, as well as simple praise, writing tips, and encouragements too.

Disclaimer: I don't own breath of fire so please do not sue me.

Summary: Ryu and Nina as the main couple. The protectors of the world, the dragons, and the governors of the world's order, the great birds, have maintained the peace of the world, as well as vanquished the vile goddess for many years ago until division came about between the two main tribes of the protectors, causing the destruction of one by the others hand, bringing forth the end of the peaceful times to make way for war to spread its destructive mist across the world. Will the peaceful times ever return?

Chapter 1 Beginnings

A small village lay in flames in the night skies as shadows soared above savoring the screams of terror echoing in the inferno, until a sudden bolt of lighting fell upon one, who later fell towards the ground like a rock, not moving, prompting the other shadows to move frantically in the skies save for one.

"So the peace loving Light Dragons finally decided to fight huh?" spoke the largest of the shadowed figures calmly, seemingly not bothered before moving to the right suddenly as another bolt stuck his vacated position which unfortunately was soon occupied by another shadow who met the same fate as the first victim, which prompted the others shadows to soar away in fear of meeting the same fate, leaving only the one that evaded the attack.

"I see that you are as quick as ever huh? General Judas." Inquired one figure as it floated towards the gigantic shadow which suddenly appeared at the night sky.

"My, my, my, this is quite an honor, who would have thought that I would be graced by the presence of the greatest mage of our kind! Not to mention the most radiant flower as well, am I right Sara-sama?" replied Judas.

"Flattery will not get you anywhere, as does this attack you initiated, now leave, if you don't then I will not hold back the use of my power and kill you." warned Sara

"You surprise me my fair Sara-sama, to think that such lies would leave your soft lips, surely you jest right?" stated Judas.

"You say I lie, and jest even, my, I always got the impression that you could be likened to a puppy of your master Zorgon, who always wags his tail and follows his orders without question." pondered Sara.

"But now, you forced me to rethink my assumption of you as an obedient puppy, and add delusional in the mix." countered Sara before another bolt suddenly struck this time hitting Judas or so she thought before seeing the image of the man before her disappear.

'An after image, then where could he be?' thought Sara before moving forward as a gigantic boulder flew past her position before.

"Your ability to sense magic is as flawless as ever I see, I guess I have to up my attack then." came the voice of Judas who was standing on the ground near the village's entrance. He was directly below Sara for a second before disappearing from her sight, and then reappearing behind her but then disappeared once again before another bolt connected towards him.

"Whew, that was close you almost got me there Sara-sama how did you know that I would be there?" Asked Judas

"Easy, one, because you're a back stabber, and finally, two, because your a pervert, you think I did not know that you were peeping on me when I took a bath, in one of the many springs outside our village?" Sara stated before sending a stream of fire this time towards Judas who phased out of the way before reappearing at the same spot rubbing the back of his head with a sheepish smile on his face when the flames passed.

"Heh, heh heh, you caught me huh, but hey, with a body like yours Sara-sama, who would NOT want to take a PEEK? I am a MAN you know, and I whoops…" cut-off Judas as he phased in and out numerous times as Sara released numerous spells, in rapid succession making Judas head higher and higher, and away from the burning village with Sara hot on his tail.

Meanwhile a figure carrying a bundle in said figures arms watched as the two went higher into the sky until they disappeared completely together with a shorter figure.

"Seemed like you don't have to act as a decoy after Elder, my daughter Sara was able to lure away Judas after all, right?" asked a taller figure to a shorter one right next to it.

"True, looks like your eldest daughter is as quick as the spells she uses, to come back here from her training with the greatest mages of the great birds that quickly has never been done before." approved the smaller figure.

"Sara was able to lead him away from the village, now I can…" continued the taller figure who was wearing a brown traveling cloak with a hood, while holding a small package.

But leapt to the right as a ball of fire hit the ground she was standing on moments before just like the Elder to the side.

"Elder! Are you alright?" spoke the taller figure as it rose to its full height.

"Yes, I am, but that dark flame could only mean one thing, hurry you have to…" began the Elder but was cut-off as the Elder jumped out of the way as steam of black fire shot at the land said person vacated.

"Escape, I don't think so, I won't let Valerie go, unless she give me what she is holding." stated a voice from a figure wearing a black traveling cloak and hood.

"You think I would give you my own flesh and blood, do not think too lightly of me Zorgon, I would rather die than do as you ordered, I shall fight you with all my power if I must! For he is our last hope, to restore order!" stated Valerie defiantly before hearing the loud laughter of Zorgon.

"Power, HA! Have you not yet KNOWN that ALL KNOWN Light Dragon's POWER have been SEALED YESTERDAY when the Goddess Myria gave US her blessing to RULE this world! But for that, I have to kill the reincarnation of the one who sealed our Goddess before, who is your second born SON!" blew Zargon before leaping towards Valeria sword in hand.

As he neared her in seconds, he began raising his sword high over his head ready to cleave her in two from the head down but suddenly reversed his grip so that the blade was pointed towards the earth which soon became it's destination as Zorgon brought the blade down on the ground hard.

He soon began to slow down from his leap until he stopped right before a tall wall of ice that suddenly erupted in front of him appeared.

"What are you doing Valerie, hurry up and go, I'll hold him off for as long as I can, now GO" spoke an Elderly Woman's voice.

"NO! Elder you can not, his too strong!" Valerie called out before receiving a heated glare from the venerable Elder.

"If little Ryu dies then there will be no one left in this world who will be able to defeat him, now hurry!" blew the Old Lady before numerous pillars of ice sprang from the ground and surround Zorgon who had just cut the pillar in front of him only for it to reform before encasing him in ice.

"NOW!" yelled the Elder before Valerie turned away from the Elder and began running towards the opposite side.

Minutes soon gone by as she ran from her burning village not looking back as she continued doing so which soon turned into hours until a call from above stopped her run to look up and see Sara.

"Mother, are you, and Ryu alright?" asked Sara as she began to near them until someone appeared in front of her mother.

"I'll be taking this thank you very much?" said a familiar voice before swiping the child from his mother's hands and disappearing and reappearing near a shocked Sara.

"Quiet a cute younger brother you have here, I bet he will be quiet a lady killer like myself when he gets older don't you?" he stated before disappearing as Sara tried to retrieve her little brother from the pervert's grasp.

"Get back here you PERVERT, give me back MY brother, I WILL NOT let you CORRUPT him EVER!" blew Sara as she lunched fireballs on Judas, in anger and fear, not even taking notice that they were currently near the home the governors of the world's order.

"Wa-wait a minute there Sara-sama if you do that you might just hit your cute little bro… uh oh." Began Judas until he appeared near the river where he promptly slipped and threw the young child in his water tight basket at the river which carried it into a small dark cave.

"Uh, um, heh heh, whoops?" Judas stated smiling uneasily while rubbing the back of his head again.

"JU-DAS!" called Sara darkly as she slowly advanced to the cowering male in bright armor.

"You sure you should be watching my clown of a general instead of your dear mother?" spoke a new voice making the three on the forest turn towards the voice's direction to see the dark cloaked male's hand pointed towards the other cloaked figure. His hand soon started emitting a dark colored flame which steadily grew in intensity and heat.

"Zorgon, you…" began Sara, before being cut as she was pushed away by Judas who to her disgust had tears streaming from his eyes.

"Zorgon-sama, you cam to save me from the perverted and stingy Light Dragon Females righ…" began Judas before Zorgon fired the dark flame towards him which unfortunately pushed him towards Valerie who had been heading towards the river.

"No Mother!" Sara called out as she fell to the river before being swept away by the river's current.

"Ouch! Why the cold shoulder Zorgon-sama, did you not like me calling you Zorgon-sama, or is that call not affectionate enough, hmm… OH! I KNOW! How about Zorgon-cha…" Spoke Judas as he looked at Zorgon but stopped when he saw the figure's hand raised towards his direction a new dark flame forming and it was a whole lot bigger and hotter than before.

"Keep speaking to me like that Judas and I'll blow your mouth clean off from your face got that?" spoke Zorgon darkly.

"Roger! Shutting up now SIR, but can I ask a favor?" asked Judas as he rubbed his hands together.

"What is it, and make it quick, we still need to make sure the child is dealt with as is his mother." Zorgon spoke as he turned his back to Judas.

"Can I have the perverted light dragon as my pet?" Judas asked pointing at the now fuming Sara.

"Who are you calling a pervert? YOU'RE THE pervert here!" growled Sara.

"Datte, you let me see you naked!" Judas reasoned before retreating as Sara's head suddenly grew gigantic.

"I did NOT let you see me NAKED! YOU did it YOURSELF!" countered Sara.

"Bu-but I'm a man, so you should not blame me when I peek as a beautiful female?" spoke Judas as he began stepping back as Sara advanced at him the glare from her gigantic head always on the cowering general.

"Don't you Dark Dragons have ANY self control?" she asked heatedly until seeing the golden armored General disappear before feeling a sharp momentary pain on her neck before everything when dark.

"Finally decided to get serious are you Judas?" question Zorgon to the Judas who was now carrying Sara bridal style with a smile.

"Of course, after all, you accepted my request right?" asked Judas.

"I have better things to do than worry about One Light Dragon Girl, do as you please, but if suddenly go against me after getting her, I will kill her, just like I did you parents." stated Zorgon making Judas smile.

"Don't worry Zorgon-sama, I would NEVER DREAM of DEFYING the GREAT LEADER of the DARK DRAGONS, and even now, I bet my subordinates are already looking for those to remaining Light Dragons since if my guess is right, you already killed ALL the Light Dragons in the village right?" asked Judas.

Zargon answered by turning, his back towards Judas. "Your guess is right, so go and bring me the two last Light Dragon's bodies before morning or suffer the same fate as your parents." Replied Zorgon shortly after before disappearing which Judas did as well soon after.

"Your highness, urgent news sire!" called a figure grabbed in white armor as he flew towards a figure also flying towards a floating city above a forest.

"What is it soldier? Hurry it up as I need to return to the castle as I heard that my dear wife has gone into labor!" stated the figure wearing a crown on his head as he stopped in mid air.

"Yes sire, like you have ordered we have come to the Light Dragon's home to see if the Oracle's prediction is true, and have seen the village of the Light Dragon's in flames." reported the soldier.

"I see it is as the oracle predicted, and you are the only one of the team of scouts we assembled who survived to confirm the oracle's prediction?" he asked.

"Yes, the others ordered me to go back and report towards you while they try and search for survivors." reported the solider.

"I see, and since they have not returned, it must mean that either they are still searching for survivors or they are taken down. I fear the latter is what happened, and if that's the case, we need to get to the castle now." began the crowned male.

"Yes si… do you smell smoke sire?" asked the soldier making the crowned male look around until he saw where it was.

"It is quite near our hidden home's secret passage, come, we need to investigate it, or trouble will befall our treasured home Windia!" called the crowned male as he headed towards it.

"Yes Your Highness!" agreed the soldier as he followed and soon both males landed on the burning forest to hear someone crying.

"That is a child's voice! We have to hurry and find it before the fire." Spoke the crowned male as he hurried into the blazing trees on search of the child the soldier hot on his hills for a while until to the shock of the two they found the child who to their surprise was crying loudly while completely naked and covered in flames near the river bank.

"What is this child? Crying while encased in flames?" asked the shocked soldier making the crowned male think.

"I have heard of a child's like this, but for now the fire should be put out so soldier get some water from the river bank and douse the fire around the child with it HURRY!" ordered the crowned male which the solider quickly followed.

"I did it, but sire, what child would be able to withstand being surrounded by fire?" asked the soldier.

"The legendary child that became the key to defeat the vile goddess who was his mother, after the said woman attempted to kill him after hearing the prophecy of her own flesh and blood overthrowing her rule. Ryu." stated the crowned male shocking the soldier.

"You mean this is THE hero who saved us from the Goddess Myria long ago? But that is impossible sire, HE died thousands of years ago!" stated the shocked soldier.

"We also thought that the Goddess Myria was a myth a year ago, but we now know that she is real, why else would the Light Dragon's fall by the hands of Dark Dragon's who is equal in terms of power happen. The Legend that was said have brought about our current world which was criticized by many as mere fiction is coming to life before our very eyes and this child is the living proof wouldn't you say so? Anyway, we have to go back to our citadel and prepare for the upcoming battle with the Dark Dragons! And must be fate's will that we find this child so we will take him with us, hurry!" ordered the crowned male making the confused soldier nod his head after a while before both took flight to the air with the child still crying in the crowned male's arms.

"Fate's WILL, more like MY REVENGE'S WILL! I honestly don't understand those Wyndian's and their religious approach, anyway, you are there are you not, tell me your report now." Stated a familiar voice as someone appeared in front of him.

"Yes, Judas-sama we have just seen Lady Valerie taken in by a male in his chapel." answered the new comer.

"Were you followed?" asked Judas his golden armor reflecting the light from the fire around them.

"No sire, we are the only two who knows of her where about, shall I tell you where she is." answered another who suddenly appeared in front of Judas as well.

"No, I don't need to know and since I have no…" Began Judas before disappearing and before the two could move Judas reappeared behind them shortly after both fell on the ground as Judas looked down at them while floating near the smoke from the forest fire.

"… further use for you." Judas finished as he looked at where the two winged males headed before they suddenly disappeared making him smile, before slowly landing near the dead bodies of the two who reported to him, and putting his hands on them which soon glowed.

Soon there was a puff of smoke which soon disappeared to reveal a baby with blue hair and an older female with long blue hair. He easily heaved both on his shoulder before turning his back before looking back on the direction the two winged males was headed before suddenly disappearing.

"So that is where the great city of wind is." He stated before looking straight ahead.

"Once I finish reporting to Zorgon, I'll have to find a way to get in so that I could train the kid enough so that he could provide me with the change to kill Zorgon, isn't that right Sara-chan?" asked Judas with a smile before from the shadows a figure with long blue hair walked towards Judas with blank blue eyes from behind Judas.

"Yes, Judas-sama." stated the blue haired beauty making Judas turn towards her with a pair of yellow cat like eyes.

"Well, then, shall we go?" asked Judas as he held out his hand which Sara took before both disappeared.

StrayFiction: So what do you think, good, bad, in the middle, needs, work? Please tell me and I'll try to make it better. As you can read, I'm thinking of combining the breath of fire series in this one, I know if I do it, this would become hard, but this idea just keep popping when I'm trying to sleep and the only way I could think of for it to stop is to type it and hopefully this will help me sleep, anyway I am hoping for help from you readers only if you have the time to spare since I do not like forcing people. Note, that I have not played Breath of fire 1 and 2 to the end so I might get info on the game wrong, like say character personalities and such. If so then please tell me what I got wrong and if you can, the correction. As for Judas'/Jade's, personality, I'm planning on doing something with him so I changed his personality, which I'm guessing is not really like what I personalized him to be here, but I will try stay close to cannon since I'm an original freak hence, I used the Japanese, or original names, after all the ending of the three is a song in Japanese so its same to say that the original is Japanese right? Anyway, hope to see your reviews soon so by for now.


End file.
